


Equal Opportunity

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil was always an equal opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity

Phil was bisexual.  
He liked both men and women.   
In his youth he experimented a lot.  
In Shield however he is only known to like women.   
Until Clint Barton showa up.  
He is attractive and Phil wants him.   
But Clint is his asset.  
Plus he doesn't even know if Clint likes men.  
Turns out he does.  
He sees Clint make out with a guy in a bsr.  
But by then Coulson already has a girlfriend.   
So he squashes his attraction the best he can.


End file.
